LUCARIO
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: Stories with Aaron/Lucario having to do with a word starting with a letter of Lucario's name.
1. Lay

A bunch of drabbles about Lucario/Aaron. I don't usually go for animal, or in this case pokemon, and human relationships, but this one is just undeniable.

I sadly don't own Pokemon, wish I did, but I don't.

**Lay: To cause to lie down**

Aaron's heart beat rose. He was starting at the brush at the stall. It was actually for horses, but why couldn't he use it on Lucario?

It wasn't like Lucario needed to brush his fur. It was short and didn't get tangled. He never found/felt a mat in it before and his fur always quickly dried after he bathed.

Still...

He really wanted to brush Lucario's fur. As silly as it felt, he had this image in his head of Lucario and him sitting somewhere, outside, under a tree, after training, and Lucario laying in front of him and Aaron slowly running the brush along his fur, his hand following. The evening sun shining on Lucario's beautiful fur.

Or the two of them in their bedroom, right before turning in for the night. They would be sitting on the bed, Lucario would have his head, maybe the upper torso, on Aaron's lap. Aaron would slowly run the brush along his back.

He could hear Lucario 'mmm'ing in pleasure.

Yes, Lucario would like it if Aaron brushed his fur.

He was going to get that brush.

Lucario stretched up as high as he could. His upper back cracked. Today was a good training day. He really felt like he was improving and making Aaron proud. He wanted his lover to be proud of him.

He heard the bedroom door open and immediately knew who it was. "Aaron!" He spun around and smiled. His human's hair was still wet from finishing his bath.

"You seem in high spirits lately, Aaron. Your aura is brighter than usual."

"How can it not be? I have you."

Lucario blushed under his fur. "Really, Aaron, that's a bit much, don't you think?"

"It's never enough." Aaron stripped to only his pants before sitting on the bed. "Lucario, come here for a second."

"Only a second?" Lucario was bemused jumping onto the bed.

"I have something for you."

"You...you do?" Lucario felt a mixture of joy and sadness. He didn't have anything for Aaron.

Aaron opened the side table drawer and pulled out the brush. "If you'd let me, I'd like to brush your fur."

Lucario stared at him. He wasn't sure what he should do. His fur had never been brushed before. "I don't fully understand. Is there something wrong with my fur?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just want to."

"Oh...if you want to, I have no objections."

Aaron patted his lap. "Lay here."

Lucario had laid on Aaron's lap before. He made sure his chest spike was safely placed before relaxing.

Aaron's heart raced as he gently ran the brush through Lucario's yellow fur. The pokemon 'mmm'ed. This felt good and kind of tickled on his lower back.

It didn't take long, but Aaron was still a little surprised when he felt Lucario's breathing turn shallow. He leaned to the side to see Lucario had fallen asleep.

He smiled pulling the brush away. The pokemon looked so content and at peace. He put the brush away and started petting Lucario's soft fur.

Needing to be brushed or not, Lucario's fur seemed smoother and had a shine to it.

Aaron leaned back against the headboard closing his eyes as he absent mindedly continued to pet his lover.

This was perfect.


	2. Unbridled

**Unbridled: Unrestrained; uncontrolled**

Lucario popped a berry into his mouth and chewed it happily. It was the perfect ripeness.

Aaron smiled watching him. They had taken a break for lunch and watching Lucario eat was always fun. He always seemed so happy.

Most of the time, Aaron chose to take his meals with Lucario and sometimes Pidgeot, instead of at the queen's table. However, there were times where he didn't have much of a choice. He hated those times. He always felt horrible that Lucario couldn't join him. He was his dear lover and he couldn't tell anyone.

His love for this pokemon was unbridled. Never had he loved something as much as he loved Lucario.

Aaron always thought himself a calm man. One that was incontrol of his emotions and didn't lose his temper. However, when he heard people speak illy of Lucario, calling him a 'stupid beast' or a 'mutt' or other foul names he didn't want to remember, he grew angry. He always managed to keep his anger in check, but what right did they have to call Lucario a 'beast'? He was far more intelagent than half the people who lived in the castle. He was noble, kind, honest, and loyal.

Thinking back on it, Aaron had been ashamed of himself for falling in love with Lucario at first. Even though he knew Lucario was vastly intelligent, he was a pokemon, an animal. He wrestled with the idea constantly. He may have been a pokemon, but he acted human. He walked up right. Spoke the human tongue. He could cry and feel jealousy. He could analyze a situation and find the best course of action.

After rationalizing it, Aaron had decided that despite his animal like appearance, Lucario was indeed human, for lack of a better term. There was nothing wrong with loving Lucario.

But...

He couldn't tell anyone else. Nobody else would understand. Only he saw Lucario for what he truly was.

Beautiful.

From there, Aaron made up his mind. He would tell Lucario. He would confess to everything. Even if Lucario didn't feel the same, he knew Lucario wouldn't hold it against him and would stay by his side because Lucario had just that kind of personality.

Aaron had been more nervous than he thought possible at the time. How was he even going to bring this up? What should he do? In the end, Aaron had just went for it. He had kissed Lucario on the mouth. Saying it was awkward was an understatment.

"Aaron?" Lucario's aura speech pulled Aaron from his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Why would you say that?"

"You've just been staring into nothing. You haven't moved and you haven't touched your lunch."

"Oh, right." Aaron felt embarrassed at getting caught. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to share, or is it none of my business?"

He wasn't too keen on the idea to tell Lucario what he was thinking, so he needed a white lie and fast. "The rumors that are going around."

"You mean the rumors about a war breaking out between the neighboring kingdoms?" Lucario's ear flicked.

"Yes, I'm hoping they're just that. Our kingdom doesn't have much of an army." Aaron shook his head.

Lucario leaned forward and licked his cheek. "I'm sure everything will work itself out. You have to take rumors with a grain of salt."

Aaron cocked an eyebrow at him. "Where did you hear that?"

"Her majesty has said it several times before." Lucario pondered this. "I'm not even sure I know what it means."


End file.
